1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus for conducting element analysis by detecting an X-ray secondarily produced from a sample when radiating an X-ray to the sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus is used to conduct qualitative/quantitative analysis of a sample by radiating a primary X-ray emitted from an X-ray source onto a sample and detecting a fluorescent X-ray produced from the sample, thereby obtaining a spectrum as energy intensity information. At this time, a diffraction X-ray is produced besides a fluorescent X-ray from such a material as with a crystallinity or that having been extended. This will appear as an interference peak on a spectrum to impede qualitative/quantitative analysis. As a measure to remove this, a sample rotary mechanism has conventionally been employed.
However, the effect of sample rotation upon removing diffraction X-ray is limited to a case that the sample is comparatively uniform in crystalline orientation. There is a problem that diffraction X-ray is difficult to remove in a case where the sample is random in crystalline surface such as that of a mixture of fine crystals.